Dealing With Time
by Typist Massacre
Summary: Jack catches the eye of a young boy who is celebrating his transition into manhood.     Dark-Fic.


The bar was deafening with the voices of a thousand individuals from various species. To say people would be incorrect - placing the misconception that each sentient life form that inhabited the bar was of human origins or likeness. You cannot say as so when there were creatures who resembled Jell-o, enlarge versions of single-celled organisms familiar to Earth micro-biology, and other creative elaborations of the mass complexity of life. As flirtatious as he was, Jack Harkness always preferred the sapien-resembling types. These were creatures that could pass as human, near-human, half-human or, at the very least, shared similar human genitalia. No point putting effort into a being you're not even physically compatible with. To add to the atmosphere, the décor was rather loud and flamboyant to match the personalities of the crowd the owner preferred to attract; drapes of red and black velvet with gold embroidery and maybe even littered with various plastic jewels that did their best to resemble the real thing in the dim light. Sometimes the gems would fool the truly currupted customers enough that they would try to swipe the drapes and run off with them only to have them play the part of the ignorant thief when they find their hands stained by the poorly inked velvet and easily breakable gems. The stain would remain for months, forcing them into hiding. This rarely happened because those who entered the bar were mostly sexual thieves. Taking virginities, lust, passion and, at the cruellest of times, love.

Jack had a reputation for taking all of these and more, yet his tarnished image was still one of great desire. The object of his craft this time was a young boy who had just came of age amongst his race, the Toul. Today was his 57th birthday - still relatively young when your species can live well into its 400s largely because of the planet's long orbit around their star, slowing down all life on their planet. Yumik was his name and he shared many human characteristics, with the exception of skin colour (almost a deep navy green), eye intensity (orange so vivid that they resembled a burning sun and would sometimes glow in low levels of light) and webbed digits. His hair was brown, cut short, and his facial features were soft and delicate. Hauntingly familiar to someone Jack was romantically involved with; still in love with; still mourning over; still desired enough to chase after his image, no matter what species it decided to take refuge in. They had been talking for some time.

Jack spotted him first across the room and ordered him a drink. The young man thanked him with a nod of his head so Jack bought him another. This coaxed him enough to leave his friends and join the generous man in the corner, who sat in the shadows alone and wore a military jacket, black attire and a know-it-all smile. Unsure of the language his gifter spoke, Yumik smiled at him and waved when he approached Jack.

"Hin" Jack replied and waved.

"Yu-in fol uinul Toul?" Yumik replied, rather shocked that this man could speak his native tongue.

"I'm fluent in many languages. You could say I have a skilled tongue," Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow.

The boy chuckled and took a seat across from him, "So am I."

Now the night was wearing on, most of the boy's party had departed with each other or other bar inhabitants. None of them bothered Yumik - it was his night to complete his passage into manhood by losing the last thing that kept him a boy, his virginity. Many drinks were shared, conversation and jokes passed between their increasingly reddened lips as the blood flowed through their bodies with intoxicated passion. Small touches were shared but nothing to cause a scene. It was growing more and more present that they would soon leave and enjoy each other's company, exchange kisses, share their lust and end with a farewell.

At last, Yumik changed his seat to sit next to the dark, handsome man and began assaulting his neck with gentle kisses, "Hm… you must also know my race's culture and traditions which makes me speculate why you singled me out."

The boy cooed and continued to stroke and caress Jack's body through the fabric of his clothing. Jack responded by wrapping his arm around the boy and crooking his head up so he could close the space between them and he planted a hungry kiss on his lips. The boy's body reacted by becoming more fierce and hungry. Jack's body reacted by submerging himself into long forgotten memories.

Their touches were getting harder, their kisses hungrier and their heartbeats faster. The corner booths of this bar were graced with the option of privacy for where the drapes hung, they could be drawn like curtains with the push of a button that flickered on the wall. Yumik slammed this button with the heel of his palm as he straddled Jack and the curtain slowly sealed them off from the rest of the world. Already practically naked, being covered only by a traditional waist robe that looked more like a short skirt made of dark silk, Yumik spent his time focusing on his partner's fabric constraints and began taking off the layers.

The boy smelled of herbal tea and tasted like milk and honey. Jack's head swam in this combination and his desire to have the boy grew more intense, making him more than eager to help the boy discard his clothing. At last, after much caressing and teasing each other with their taste and touch, Yumik positioned himself above Jack and held the man's face within his delicate grasp.

"Jack," he moaned and nodded his head, signalling for Jack to move and complete this ceremonious act of transition into manhood.

Jack licked his lips and ran his hands down the boy's back, feeling the shape of his spine a final time before claiming him. Possessing those young eyes, his innocence, that dark brown hair, those delicate features, that smell and taste of sweetened herbal tea - He closed his eyes.

"Ianto."

Yumik stopped and stared, "Who?"  
"Ianto," Jack moaned again.

The boy growled and slapped Jack, leaving a series of scratches across his face, "How dare you CURSE me!"

Brought back to reality, Jack shook his head and blinked in disbelief, "Wait - what have I done wrong?"

Yumik leapt off him and pulled his attire back down to his thighs and stomped through the closed curtain, leaving the man to remain alone and naked. Completely exposed to the darkness.

Jack banged his forehead against the table and wrapped his arms around himself, hiding his face from the world. He knew exactly what he had done wrong. Calling out another's name before consummating with a Toul planted a curse that they would never find their true self and suffer nothing but a series of unfortunate events. A deadly mistake. Now Jack was left to finish on his own, which he did. The boy caught his eye because he looked and smelled like Ianto. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Convulsing with the after effects of orgasm and the lingering crying fit, Jack remained unaware of the presence of his new guest. With him in the shadows, a man sat in the chair opposite to him. He remained silent and teetered on whether or not he should disturb him in his moment of grieving.

"Jack," the man whispered yet was not heard.

He leaned over the table and stroked the hair of a 51st Century human; so alone, so far from where he had come from and still coping with his immortality.

The touch startled Jack and his body shot up, his face stained with blood and tears that was quickly wiped away upon seeing his new guest.

His guest smiled and sat back down in his seat, crossed his gangly legs and rested his closed hands on his lap. It was a soft smile. One that told Jack that they were closely becoming two beings of separate species that shared the same curse of love, loss, displacement, and age.

"Get dressed, " The Doctor whispered and handed Jack his coat, " the TARDIS kept your room the way you left it, just might take a little longer finding it. She likes to change locations now."

It wasn't until the TARDIS was mentioned that Jack's stature relaxed, "You look good, Doctor. Much younger than I remember you. And what the hell is with that bow tie?" He forced a laugh, hoping to convince the Doctor and himself that he would not need the other's sympathy.

"I've seen you look better, Jack," was The Doctor's only reply.

The drapes swung open and the two men, locked together by time and tragedy, left the bar.


End file.
